


Acquisitive Prescription

by tori1116



Category: Snatch (TV 2017)
Genre: Albert is gay, Billy's not happy, Charlie's delightful, Chloe's good, Jealousy, Language, Lotti's BAMF, M/M, Mates to Lovers, Planless came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tori1116/pseuds/tori1116
Summary: he should have planned it though, that’d probably saved him from coming out at a strip club, a Spanish stripper with exposed tits sat on his lap.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I posted in here.  
> Thing is...English is not my first language, so...grammar? What grammar?

He hadn't found it strange when their mate didn’t turn up on schedule.

It’s not like Billy had never been late for some reasons (too busy fucking, probably, or definitely), it just always had been Charlie who would show up latest or didn’t show up at all (not so much as busy fucking, but for a lots of reason).

So when Charlie found out he’s not the last one arrived, he didn’t think much of it but simply had a tiny bit of proud of his new born self.

Albert stood beside the car and texting, then he started to call. The first two calls went unanswered. Charlie watched him dialing it again.

The phone got picked up this time. ”Where are you?” Albert had only just asked, then put his cell back down right about two seconds later.

“What happened?” Charlie asked confusedly, noticed Albert was staring at his cell with a _what the bloody hell_ expression on his face. Albert frowned, appeared to be slightly uncertain.

“Nothing. He said he’s coming.”

They waited a while longer at the meeting spot. Charlie roamed around in the area, bought himself a Churro. Albert leaned against his own car, arms folded, Oxford shoes taping at the ground.

Not until one and a half hour behind schedule, Billy finally turned up.

“What the fuck?” Back lifted from the side of the car where he had been leaning on, Albert queried. “You’re late.” Not as much as a _soon to be having a proper freak out because nothing goes according to plan_ , just a bit agitated.

Billy shrugged, didn’t try to explain, which is kind of strange, if only Charlie hadn’t got distracted by the girl across the street, who was wearing a really short skirt, he might have noticed. They all know how upset Albert would get when thing didn’t go as expected. Billy didn’t even flash him an unabashed smile to get on his good side, unlike every time he did something that Albert had already suggested otherwise.

Albert still wanted some kind of explanation though. “So?”

“Couldn’t find the way.”

“It’s not that far.”

“Fine. I was busy fucking. Okay?”

“Told you,” Charlie said from aside, with a smirk on his face like someone who had been guessed the correct answer of a quiz show’s question. Albert gave him a look, head shaking a little.

“I told you no funny business before this. Those guys will want to try you out, and I need you to bring out your best,” he turned back to Billy and said, now really started to sound upset. Though it’s not like their livelihood depended on whether they could get back on the ring or not, as far as Charlie concerned, they could have bought whatever match they want. But now it’s not about the money but about winning the game they loved, to do something they liked to do, those including letting Billy beat up some guy and Albert being a control freak.

“I am at my best,” Billy answered indifferently, “I could’ve gone couple of rounds with a babe, and still easily beat the shit out of someone. Don’t sweat it.”

“You better be, our first meeting is important.”

“To you, maybe.”

“What’s that mean? It’s a chance to get you back on stage.”

Billy glanced at him, face so cold it even caught Charlie’s attention. “You’re sure it’s not just your chance to get back in the game? Try your hand at the new place, get everyone to follow you around like always? You would like that, aren’t you? Being the smartest shit in the world.”

“What are you talking about?” Albert got taken aback. Exchanged a puzzled look with Charlie, he than looked back to Billy, “What’s with you?”

Billy ignored him, heading to the club without another word. Albert and Charlie looked at each other for a moment.

“Probably just twisted his knob in the morning,” for the silent question Albert had thrown at him, Charlie gave it a nonchalant answer.

It’s far from the first time Billy acted like a wanker, so Charlie still wouldn’t call it strange, or wonders why was he acting so strange.

Sure he saw how Billy was pissed off at Albert about something (he’s not a pinhead), he just didn’t think it's much of a problem since Billy never could've stayed mad at Albert for anything. There're a couple of times when he had gotten all riled up and said something really shitty, and not long after he'd had that look on his face like he'd secretly wanted to _apologize_.

Although Charlie never had heard him apologizing, but the bad vibe between him and Albert could never last longer than a day.

Then they went in to the boxing club, and something weird happened. Charlie hadn’t paid much attention while it was happening, but no doubt there was something, because after they left the club and went to somewhere else by Albert’s car, the look on Billy’s face as though he had twisted his penis hadn’t lessen a bit but deepened.

“You did great,” glimpsed at Billy who sat on the backseat through the rearview mirror, Albert told him while driving.

Their attempt to join the game had been granted, therefore Albert felt quite satisfied and completely forgot Billy had been angry at him for whatever reasons.

Billy didn’t seem pleased at all.

“Told you I could handle it.”

Albert didn’t realized it, and quite frankly, nor did Charlie.

“Yeah, just be careful at the real game though, the bloke’s good.”

“No shit? I must’ve forgotten to see it when I'm too busy breaking his nose,” he snorted, like he himself hadn’t gotten quite a few punches from the other. “We sure the Perez bloke is who we gonna go against at the first fight? And when is the fight?”

“It's gonna be three days from now, and it's him alright.”

“Three days?” Billy scoffed. “Well, that’s fast. What’s the matter? Can’t wait to see the fella again?”

Albert scowled at him confusedly through the mirror. “No?” he answered uncertainly, not quite sure where this was going.

Charlie felt as confused as he was about Billy’s attitude. The bloke who had been put up to a test fight against Billy at the club wasn’t acted like a bell-end, he’s friendlier than they'd expected actually. The lad shook their hands when they had been introduced, talked to Albert for a while in the process, even after the brief fight was over, he still hadn’t forgotten to told Albert how much he would love to see them again. What a lovely chap.

“We could get ourselves ready in a day. I don’t think it’s bad to speed up the process,” Albert continued, did’t get what’s the deal with Billy and the boxer led.

“You said process as if mean business, eh?”

“'course, what else could it be?”

“Hell if I know, it’s not like you’d tell me everything.”

Albert paused for a second, if he wasn’t too busy driving on the unfamiliar Spanish road he would have turn around. “What does that mean? Honestly, what's with you?”

Before Billy could reply--or ignore Albert one more time, Charlie who had now recognized something was off, thought of an explanation for this.

“I know what this is.”

Seeing the consulted look Albert had given him, Charlie put on a cocky smile—who’s the smartest shit in the world now.

“He’s still pissed off at you for being a queer, and think you’re hot for the Perez fella,” He said joyfully.

 

***

 

“What?”

“What?”

“What?”

“Uh, what?”

Everyone stared directly at him. Dad was definitely confused; Hate’em seemed like he wanted to make some kind of comment but not sure was it appropriate; Charlie looked like he just got woken up, so kind of wondered what they’d been talking about; Billy had a look on his face as though he just found out Albert had slept with the old granny he never had and couldn’t believe is it the craziest joke on earth or what.

Brilliant.

“Yes,” he repeated with an utmost certainty, clearly no one had been paying attention at the first time he had announced it, “I’m gay.”

“Uh.” Dad tried to say something, but Billy beaten him to it.

“Since when?” he bristled, taken Albert aback by how enraged he sounded.

It’s funny that he never thought Billy would be the one who took it harder than most, although he hadn’t actually imagined how everyone would've reacted after he came out. He never put it much thoughts, hadn’t even had a coming out plan—he should have planned it though, that’d probably save him from coming out at a strip club, a Spanish stripper with exposed tits sitting on his lap.

As a matter of fact, he had no intention to say anything, if the stripper who his dad and Hate’em insisted on getting him hadn’t started grinding his crotch and suffocating him with her tits.

Apparently, The Señorita couldn’t understand the meaning of “ _No, I appreciated, really, you can stop now._ ” or any other English—the proof is, after his dad had said, ”What’s the problem, son? Don’t you enjoy it? I would’ve been crazy about it if it isn’t for your mum.” And he replied, “No, dad, I’m not crazy about it, because I’m gay.” And she still hadn’t stopped but kept wiggling on his lap, trying to invite his tallywacker to the party like a true professional.

Everyone in here had a stripper on their laps except for his dad (“That’s how much I've sacrificed for love,” His dad exclaimed wholeheartedly). Sitting on a difference sofa, Billy had moved forward, making the stripper he got slid off of his lap.

”You shagged Sally Wright,” Billy pointed a finger at him, said it like he’s straight for all eternity without option just because something like that happened many years ago.

“Wait a minute, you shagged Sally Wright?” Charlie cut in, looking implausible. Considerate how much he had wanted to had a go with that girl back in the day, no wonder he seemed quite sour hearing this right now. “…I should have fucking known, Why wouldn’t she go for the gorgeous one…looking all six feet tall and handsome…”

Twisted his head to see past the stripper’s tits, Albert glanced at Charlie, not sure what to say, so he just decided he didn’t hear it.

He replied to Billy’s skeptical question, “That’s exactly the moment I realized I was on the wrong team.”

“And you didn’t think of sharing the news?” Billy gritted his teeth, still wering a stormy expression for unknown reasons.

“I did told you I didn’t think it works for me.”

“I just thought you didn’t enjoy the bird.”

Then his dad coughed. “So…” Vic finally found his chance to say something, “Is it because you had sex with girls but didn’t enjoy it and it made you think you’re on the wrong team, or have you actually…played in the other team?”

Got to say, discussing his sexuality with his dad in front of everyone (strippers included) was way more embarrassing than he never once had thought.

So he responded, “No, dad, I’m not gonna discussing it with you.”

“Why, Albert? You can tell me anything.” Dad batted his eyelashes with a hand reached out.

This was probably the main reason why he hadn’t thought of announce anyone. If anyone around him knew, Vic would've known eventually. Then he would be obnoxious and try to run Albert’s this part of life just as he’d try to run Albert’s all other parts of life.

“No.” He shot his dad down. However, Billy still wanted to hear his answer.

“You can tell me.” He looked at Albert with a stern face.

Albert had absolutely no idea why would someone think it’s important, yet everyone kept staring at him curiously, and the one who would normally stand by his side was doing the interrogation right now.

“Fine.” He gave up. “I didn’t think I’m gay just because of Sally Wright.”

“So you did played in the other team.”

“You could say that,” He said calmly, tried not to felt guilty for the look Billy had given him. “Any other questions?”

Hate’em raised his hand.

“Yes, Hate’em?”

Same as Albert, a stripper was sitting on Hate’em’s lap and flashing him her tits. “Since the birds is no use to you now, can I have your stripper before we leave and find a go-go bar to hit?”

 

***

 

“And here’s the schedule for the fight.” Cleared up a few detail, he then told Billy who’s sitting in front of the telly. ‘The first fight is important, just remember no funny business before that.”

“I’m not a noob, Al. I know what I’m doing.”

Albert paused for a moment, staring at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“Are you alright?”

“Blinding.”

It’s sounded more like, “ _No, sod off_.”

Admittedly, Billy could throw quite a temper, but as far as Albert remembered, which’s really far, his childhood friend rarely pissed off at him, not for long anyway. It’s quite odd having Billy angry at him since it hardly happened. He’s not sure how to handle this for he had no idea what was causing this.

As now, standing inside Billy’s house, he recalled what Charlie had said in the car after they had left the boxing club. Billy hadn’t responded at the time and Albert had gotten distracted by a phone call, they hadn’t addressed it any further.

No one seemed to think much of the announcement he'd made at the strip club (“I wouldn’t say I’m surprise,” Charlie smirked, ”I always thought you’re too charming.” Realized everyone had been looking at him funny, he casually explained, “You know, as a bloke, I personally wouldn’t think of shagging you, but I could’ve imagined other lads do so.” Albert stared at him blankly for a moment, than turned around to see if anyone knows whether Charlie was high or what. Few seconds later, Hate’em made a profound declare, “Seriously, I think it’s merely the power of natural. If jail life had taught me anything, that would be all people could be gay within the right circumstances.”). No one considered it a problem, so he didn’t think Billy would be either, but clearly he had thought wrong.

“Is it really bother you that much?” Albert queried.

“What?”

“That I don’t have fun with the birds like you do?”

Billy gazed at him.

“It’s not my bloody business,” he said, eyes drifted back to the telly.

“C’mon, Billy, don’t be a knob.”

“No, really, it’s not my bloody business. You made it quite clear already, init?”

“What?” Albert frowned, tried to sort out the situation at hand. “You mean to say it’s because I didn’t tell you?—what, Billy, how’s tricks? My dad’s still in prison and my mum’s still hasn’t pay up the last month bill, I found ourselves a job that can bring us some money but be careful not to get caught—hey, by the way, I’m a queer.” He shook his head a little and snorted. “I just honestly didn’t see how this is important to our days. Besides, when did we ever talk about our dating life?”

“We talked about sex and stuff.”

“You talked about it alright. I never lied to you about being straight.”

He simply couldn’t recall he had ever lied to Billy, maybe he didn’t want to state the truth, but he certainly wouldn't have lied to his mate and family to cover it.

Billy looked a bit faltered, but still mainly pissed off.

“So what, eh? Now your dad is out of jug and you don’t have to worry about the bills anymore, is this the reason you finally decided to come out?”

As a matter of fact, Albert had an urge to remind him, that the only reason he would end up coming out was because those old men had thought it’d be a good idea for them to hit the strip club after they had all settled, and the stripper who had climbed on his lap insisted to do everything except to made him feel comfortable. But came to think about it, maybe Billy’s right. He had never thought to say anything not only because he didn’t want Vic to get involved, but partly because he did’t have much of a love life anyway. It’d always been about how to make some profit and pay the bills. Now he had gotten rid of those problem, there were no reasons why he couldn't start something else.

He didn’t tell it to Billy, but he suspected Billy already knew, considered the way he ended this conversation by standing up and left the sofa.

“Billy,” he turned to stop the bloke. Billy glanced at him. But since Albert didn’t seem able to find anything to say, Billy just walked past him and headed upstairs.

 

***

 

“Who’s put a stick up your arse?” seeing how hard he was attacking the punching bag, Lotti queried.

“I’m fine.”

“Right.” That’s rubbish, but Lotti wasn’t cared much to be bothered anyway. “Ran into your mate on the way back—or should I say your gay best friend? I heard Albert’s a queer now.”

“How the bloody hell I know.”

Half-way cleared out her shopping bag, Lotti stopped and turning to face him. Now she felt the obligation to know, bloody relationship just so exhausted.

“What’s that mean? I thought he's your _mate_ ,” Lotti asked while siting down on the bed, held up her hands to make an air quote.

As for answer, Billy struck the bag hard. Lotti rolled her eyes.

“Poor lad. Did he touch your arse and it threatens your masculinity? ”

“No,” Billy grunted, “And it wouldn’t threaten my masculinity if that’s so. I’m not a homophobic.”

“Then what the bloody hell are you so pissed off for?”

“Who says I’m pissed off?”

“Yeah, sure, love. You just bruised the defenseless little bag 'cause you’re full of delight.”

“I’m training, Lotti. So why don’t you be a good girl and keep quiet.”

“Fuck you, Billy boy,” a pillow was thrown at his way, too bad it missed. Lotti watched him for a moment, couldn’t help but felt a bit lost. “You really upset about Albert being gay.”

No response coming from Billy for the first five minutes, and he certainly wasn’t giving the sandbag a break. Seeing how this was a compete waste of her time, Lotti almost decided to give up. But he stopped eventually, holding the sandbag in hands.

“I know him my whole fucking life, and I only got to knew it few days ago.”

“So?” Lotti laid on her stomach and watched him from the bed. The following context didn’t come, so she stood up on the bad, looking at him with her hands on her hips. “Seriously, who care is he prefers to took it up his arse or stick it up the fanny. If you’re feeling so left out, why don’t you just go on and ask him about his decades of secreted sex life? Who he did and what’s his favorite position? It’s he a screamer or it’s he as poise in bed as he in general? You babes can share your love experience like a couple of young birds. ”

Holding the stern look Billy thrown at her, she smirked with all the high and mightiness.

“Come now, Billy boy, don’t be a wanker. Are you gonna stay there and weep over your mate, or are you gonna come here and have a bliss with me?”

Eyes fixated on her for a while before it left her face, Billy turned back to the bag.

“I’m training, Lotti,” the arsehole said coldly, let loose of the bag and went back into his boxing stand. “It would only be a bliss if you could shut up.”

As the declaration of how much she hated those boys and their hidden gay tendency, another pillow was thrown.

This time she hit the knobhead in the face, just as he deserved.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> British slang's fun yet confusing...

Charlie approached him after strolling around the place for a while, he hadn’t noticed the other's presence, not until Charlie glanced at where he was glaring and chuckled, “Seems like there _is_ something going on.”

He didn’t reply to that, eyes locked at the exact same place he had been watching with some kind of well trained vigilance; like a Doberman catching the sound of someone picking the lock of its front door, and it’s waiting inside, ready to bite the arse off of that arsehole.

Albert was talking to the loser at a distance. Billy didn’t call the bloke “loser” just out of some alpha male bollocks, but as a declaration of fact since the bloke did lose the fight last week.

How come Albert would feel that it was necessary to talk to that bloke, Billy simply didn’t know. But it’s hardly Albert’s fault, since that Perez lad had come out of nowhere, blocked his way to go back to his mates after he had finished discussing business with the owner of this place (What a fucking bloodhound).

He couldn’t hear the conversation (Wasn’t say he try to anyway, because it’s honestly not concerned him). Though regarded the way Perez put his hand on Albert’s shoulder, acted all friendly with a grin of his face, it would’ve easily captured everyone’s attention and not just Billy's.

“Do you think Albert really has a thing for that chap?” Charlie asked from aside, couldn’t seem to hide his curiosity. Usually, they wouldn’t pay much attention to each other’s love life, but this was Albert, the bloke who had never showed much interest in anything unless there’s money involved. No wonder Charlie would get a bit nosy.

“That wouldn’t catch his fancy.”

“He said that?”

To the innocent question that had come from Charlie, he felt a bit like saying, ”No, He didn’t, but I know. Because I was practically grow up with that twit and there is nothing I didn’t know, ” which’s obviously go against the truth, so he kept his month shut.

Didn’t think much about Billy’s silent, Charlie continued, “That doesn’t seems it’s completely out of the question though.”

Both he and Billy were taking a good look at the scene. Perez still got his hand on Albert’s shoulder, yet Albert didn’t seem to be bothered by it. A smile had presented on his brown face, not the old British one that acted out of polite, but more like Perez actually was saying something funny.

“Seriously, I would be happy to tap that if I’m gay. Look at those muscle, those dark hair, and that really charming smile.”

Billy glimpsed at him, “Then go ahead, Charlie. Who’s stopping you?”

But Charlie just shrugged, “I said _if_ I’m gay. I love Chloe, mate. God knows I want to marry the hell out of that babe since the first time I met her.”

“Yeah? Then maybe you should keep focusing on her instead of sticking you nose into other people business.”

Baffled by his scornful tone, Charlie turned around and took a close look at him.

“What’s going on? What got you so miffed?”

“Who said I’m miffed?”

“Uh, your face? It’s kind of saying you want to chop off somebody’s knob and put it into the pickle jar.”

Billy didn’t respond, just threw him a look. Charlie cocked an eyebrow and started to think for a second. Then he came up with something.

“Don’t tell me you’re still pissed off about Albert’s being gay. I thought you twits are fine now,” he looked confused, “You two were cuddling each other just few days ago.”

“What?”

“What?” Charlie stared back at him blankly, couldn’t recall saying anything that would come out as a surprise. “Wait, Don’t you remember? The night after the fight’s over, we went to my place to get shitfaced. And I woke up in the morning, seeing you two cuddled at the floor like a couple of kittens. It’s kind of cute though, seem a bit poof for me, but I don’t know, it’s probably nothing strange. I was just glad you ninnies have made up.”

“Yeah,” Billy muttered, after a second of pausing. Then he brought out his most convincing smile, “Yeah, that’s not bloody strange.”

 

***

 

He hadn’t found it strange, not when Billy laughed wickedly and throwing his shitfaced body at him, nor when he tried to push the boxer away jokingly but only was pulled down by the other; or even when they got all tangled up on the floor while having a blast.

It only became slightly bit weird when the laughter simmered down, dark arm tossed across his stomach, heavy lag laid over his lags; the hot breath that had still contained with soft chuckle was tickling his ear.

The room suddenly seemed warmer than before, swaying between the area of comforting and unsettling. His first instinct was to get rid of his mate, found himself another space in the living room where he could stretch his long limbs and be completely comfortable. But his poor limbs had gone totally legless, let alone Billy was way heavier than he looked. Although he’s not as tall as Albert, the lad's a walking bag of muscle, even if Albert’s limbs had found some capability to move themselves, he still wouldn’t have much chance to shake the boxer off.

Albert tried and gave it up after he failed. On the other hand, it wasn’t so bad to be back in normal, considered those days when Billy had been angry with him.

He still had no idea what had gotten Billy so riled up, just glad it finally got eased off. Apparently, violent served as a good remedy for mental heath, at least it was in Billy’s case.

Billy had still been holding his grudge toward Albert before the fight had started, but Albert had ignored the passive-aggressive attitude, warped the lad’s hands and walked to the stage with him. And just before the bell had rang, he had stuffed the mouth guard into his boxer’s month and said, “Go get him, Billy,” than patted his cheek and exited the ring as per usual.

And As per usual, Billy had gotten it (Well, except for the last time before they leave home anyway). All was good again right after Albert had gone up the ring and exchanged a quick hug with him.

Albert’s always knew he would came to his senses, it’s not usual for Billy to be pissed off at him for some inane reason. They had always had each other’s backs even when no one would, there’s no way it could’ve been changed just because of one unintentional (awkward) came out.

He believed without a single doubt that the fact he’s gay would not make a difference between him and Billy, except, well, now he could feel his mate pressed closer, that’s actually kind of weird (Although Billy probably was just trying to show his regret via action, since he's never the one to say, “Sorry, I acted like a proper bell-end.”).

Although he’s no stranger to the other’s chumminess, but in Albert’s (rather) smashed head, he’s kind of suspected cuddling might not be something a gay boy and a straight lad would normally do.

He’s not sure whether it was true, and was going to ask Billy for his opinion. But Billy spoke first.

“So, whoever did you play with?

Blanked for a moment, he then twisted his head to meet with the dark eyes.

“Beg your pardon?”

“You said you've played in the other team, so who did you ever play with?”

“Jesus, Billy, have we still stuck in this?”

“It’s an innocent question, mate. You said we never talked about dating life, now we do. So spill it out, Al, It’s just me.” Lips stretched into a crooked smile, Billy reached out a hand and patted him in the face.

Avoided the other’s hand grumpily, Albert regarded him for a second. The lad didn’t seem he’s trying to get a rise out of Albert, but actually expected him to answer the question.

Albert sighed internally, then offered up a few names.

“Shit, really?”

Albert gave him an affirmative look.

“Shit,” Billy said it again. However, when Albert had thought they were finally done with the subject, he continued, “Was it good?

”Billy,” he groaned.

Billy chuckled and gave his face another pat.

“Come on, Albie, say it.”

“Bugger off,” he said in annoyance. And Billy busted out laughing, calloused hand spread all over his face.

A moment later, when Billy had enough of his fun, they stayed at the same position they had been keeping on the floor. In the other side of the living room, Charlie snored softly, Chloe curled up beside him on the sofa, while Lotti was possessing Charlie’s bed upstairs.

Billy showed no intention to move, strong limbs heavily draped over him. The thought of _Sally Wright_ suddenly came to Albert’s mind, along with some particular details he felt no need to share with Billy or anyone ever. He tried to move away, but Billy caught his trouser braces and pull him back before he could break free.

“Where the bloody hell do you think you’re going?”

“You’re heavy, Billy,” he grunted, but Billy just hummed and snuggled up against him.

“You’ll live,” said Billy absentmindedly, hand patted on his stomach as a soothing gesture. “It’s nice. It reminded me when we were ankle-biters.”

Albert pondered it for a brief moment.

“Yah,” a light smile appeared on his face, he had to agree. “Yah, init?”

 

***

 

Truly it wasn’t strange that a straight fella and a gay lad would cuddle all night just because they’re so tight and they knew each other forever.

And it’s not as though they had never done it before. Back when they were little, especially in the first few months after Vic had gotten arrested, he basically had moved into the Hill’s house. Albert never had told Mrs. Hill about it, but there was a time he had had trouble closing his eyes; always staring at the bedroom’s door like a scared rabbit waiting for some knob-head to bust in and fire the gunshot, unable to sleep until someone had dragged him under the blanket and pulled him into a tight hug. And even not for that, Hill’s house had still been more of his home than his mum’s shitty place, so there was absolutely no reason for it to be strange, solely because they were grown-ups and one of them had just announced that he didn't share the same appreciation for the tits as the next fella didn't mean anything.

The fact was, when he had dragged Albert down on the floor, he hadn’t given it much thought. The adrenaline rush he had gotten form the fight had still been surging though his brain, after the ref had made the announcement and Albert rushed in to give him a hug, whatever shit that had been gnawing at him these days had vanished.

So maybe he appeared to be more affectionate then usual, but it’s not like winning a fight would never get him to be all physical, and/or transferred those flooded energy into something sexual if there was an attractive girl involved.

He probably would have pulled Lotti into his arms, snog the hell out of that girl and ended up having a proper shag later, if he had’t gotten hit by a boomerang effect that caused from the way Albert had been standing next to him with a beaming smile (As it turns out, no matter how shitty he could make the other felt by acting like a knob, it probably didn’t served himself any good either).

There’s nothing strange, not when he had woken up from a slumber that was oddly comfier than it should, considered it had happened on the floor, and he grunted and opened his eyes; Albert curled up to his side, and Billy wrapped his mate up tightly in his own arms while wearing a boner inside his trousers.

It was sod all bizarre that a chap would get a tent in the morning.

And it’s not even _completely_ out of the ordinary that while his brain still didn’t fully awake, Billy gazed at his mate with sleepy eyes, seeing how the other were still sinking in sleep, brown face seemed all sweet and tender without a frown, a ghosted smile appeared on his lips as though he was satisfied about where he were, and Billy just couldn’t help himself but responded it with a same smile, and just wanted to kiss his mate.

It’s not completely out of the ordinary, because it’s not something he wouldn’t normally do whenever he or Albert had gotten all excited or feeling playful.

There’s nothing particular to show affection by giving someone a smooch, the only particular thing, it’s that he had a strong sense of self-awareness that if he did so, there would be a great possibility to end up in which he tasted the other’s lips with some mild lick and soft nibble and let his hand roaming under the back of the other’s shirt to touch the skin, as if something he would do at the beginning of a good shag, instead of giving a mate a kiss purely because that’s such a good lad.

He stood up rapidly, though it’s not nearly fast enough to stop some mental images from presenting themselves to him, nor stopping his knob from getting a slight twitch thanks for those images.

“Alright, mate?”

A cheerful sound came from the side of the door, he whipped his head, and saw Charlie standing there with the usual smirk on his face.

“Cup of tea?” Charlie raised the mug in his hand and offered.

Personally, he thought a cold shower would be more of a necessary measure than that, but he wasn’t going to turn Charlie down since a cup of good English tea probably could also sooth his nerve a little.

“Yeah, cheers, mate, ” he said with a dry sound, “I’m just gonna hit the shower first.”

 

***

 

Chloe put down her glass, a mischievous smile appeared on her face, “Looks like someone is going to get lucky tonight.”

Charlie was wearing a lopsided smirk, seemed to be way more shitfaced than an average pisshead, which could’ve suggest what he had gotten from his new friends in the club probably wasn’t just alcohol. As he had toddled back to them and heard her comment, he then darted his eyes at where Chloe was looking at.

Before he could successfully sat down on the empty seat between Billy and Chloe, he had bumped at Billy's shoulder more than once. Billy didn’t seem to notice though, still eyeing at the same location with a hawk-liked manner (Just as every time he saw those two in the same picture, which happened more often than he’d like, since the arsehole was everywhere, even at the pub they were hitting right now).

Charlie snuggled against Chloe and hummed contently. “ _I_ wanna get lucky tonight as well,” he claimed with no subtleties. Chloe paid him no mind.

Still addressed at the same location, Chloe said, “The lad seems fit.”

But Billy disagreed, “The lad seems like he may as well be a stalker.” He shared his opinion with Chloe who had looked at him confusedly, “Isn’t it kind of creepy that the bloke’s always there? Has he been just tracking us or something?”

Slouching under the arm Billy had stretched on the back of the sofa, Lotti mocked, “I think is because the boy has been keeping _both_ of his eyes on him.”

Sensed something in the air, Chloe looked between the blonde with a smirk and the boy who was wearing an irritated expression on his face.

She turned her eyes back to where Albert was.

“You think there’s something going on?” she asked Billy, out of a pecuniary point of view. Since she had always been are particle kind of girl who had gone thought hell to get her share of the cash, she couldn’t help herself but getting slightly alerted.

Lotti rolled her eyes. “Don’t let him get to you. Billy boy here is just being jealous,” she stated, “And well pathetic.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“It means the fuck it means.” She threw a cold look back at Billy, than turned to the others, “The most evilest thing the lad wants to do is to get his hand inside Albert’s trousers and have a good gay shag.”

“ _I_ would fancy that as well .”

Under everyone attention--even Billy had turned back to squinted his eyes on him--Charlie smirked without a bit of concern. “The shag, of course, not the gay part.”

Billy shook his head and turned back.

“It wouldn’t work anyway, Al probably don’t even know what’s going on,” he stated, which Lotti believed it’s absurd.

“You’re bollocking. The boy is basically pointing a stiffy right at him.”

“That doesn’t mean he sees it,” Billy said impassively, though it’s not like he’s being fussy as Lotti thought.

As he recalled, Albert didn’t even had seen how Sally Wright had wanted to eat him alive until the girl had been outright riding on him, which had happened few days after Billy had told him, “Seriously, the lass want to shag you.” And the twit had queried from the bottom of his heart, “What? What are you on about?” As though he really should get himself a pair of glasses because everyone in the block, except for him, had all saw the way she had been fucking him with her big, heated eyes whenever they met; or the way how Charlie had wanted to strangle him for it.

Albert could be surprisingly oblivious since he would only get all focus and smart for getting themselves some money or taking care of their family (Or trying to get them out of the shitty situation that had happened because of both of these reasons, obviously).

Probably had been thinking about a more recent and more personal case, Chloe seemed to think Billy might have a point.

“Well, whether he sees it or not, he does seem rather fond of the lad.”

She pondered for a moment before came up with something, then she leaned in and flashed Billy a sly grin, “But if you think there’s something off with that boy, maybe you should tell him.”

“Tell him what?” Charlie sniggered, “Careful, mate! Beware of his pork-sword!”

“No,” she chuckled, glanced Charlie an amused look, before she lowered her voice and said, “But if someone told him, that bloke seems to have found out we are wealthier than we look, and he wants to stick a hand in our pile of cash, I bet he would get away from that boy as far as possible.”

Just about to take a drag of the fag that she had just lit, Lotti stopped halfway and regarded Chloe for a second.

“You’re good, Chloe Kean.” Lips curled up into a cat-like smile, she handed Chloe another fag.

While Chloe had smirked and responded, “Thank you.” Billy stood up suddenly.

“What?” Charlie who sat right next to him was startled by his movement.

Lotti crossed her arms and glanced at where had gotten him to bulge his eyes.

“ _Now_ , He saw it.” She presented a malicious sneer.

“Where are you going?”

Not seemed to be hearing the puzzled cry that had voiced by Charlie from behind, Billy stepped away without hesitation.

 

***

 

It had not been exactly positive to him that Perez was hitting on him, not until the bloke had leaned in and planted a peck on his mouth.

He was startled for a second, eyebrows lifted in bewilderment, before he tilted his head and regarded the black hair boxer.

“So, what do you say?” Perez offered him with an inviting smile, “Wanna go somewhere else?”

Direct approach worked for him. Not though he didn’t like those games, but it often required a vast amount of time and exertion, which he was pretty sure he would rather put it into something more productive.

He was going to say “yes” under Perez’s gaze, considered the lad had been amiable enough and quite attractive, and although he wouldn’t say he had some specific type, but the trim, taut muscle had always been something he would appreciated.

Unfortunately, the answer he was going to give had been cut off by an unexpected turn of event (Which might not be completely unexpected, since weird, sudden incidence did seem to have a habit to happening to him anyway.).

Albert gaped in shock, the punch hadn’t directed at him, but it still had made him dodged aside out of instant.

Stared down at the floor where his _might or might not have been recent love interest_ had now reclined, he then cast up his gaze to Billy dubiously. No matter what had processed him to acted out like this, Billy didn’t seem to regret it at all, but rather pleased with himself as though he just killer-blown someone who’s totally deserved it.

“May I ask why?” Albert enquired with a scowl, and before Billy could have shed some light on this, a raging roar rose in the pub, than there’s another similar sound which inflamed a large amount of similar sounds.

As if some kind of domino effect had happened, all those pissheads around them which probably had taken something much stronger than just alcohol were now full on punching each other out of the blue.

“Fuck…”

“…me,” Albert gawked alongside Billy. Reckoned they had suddenly among a group fight, they both felt more than just a bit dumbfounded.

According to some of those shouting, there were at least two groups of people in this pub, who had thought the others were a bunch of complete wankers, had held the truce only because they hadn’t find a reason not to. So the second they came to realize there was a lad had been knock down by another lad, it had gotten transferred as an opening bell for them, even though no one was actually knew who those idiot that had started this was.

In the cries and utter confusion, an very enraged man grabbed Albert by the shoulder, with no regard to the fact that they had never met each other before, which meant that there was no reason for him to act as if Albert had fucked him over.

Albert shook off the folk, right before Billy came up and kicked the stranger down. Then he leaded Albert toward the exit.

They ran up the alley through the pub’s back door. Albert got a call from Chloe when he stopped to catch his breath.

Chloe told him that the three of them were getting out of the pub and positioned themselves near the parking lot, after they had failed to find Albert and Billy during the fight.

Knowing their mate were safe, Albert was set at ease, and threw a look to assure Billy who was staring at him anxiously.

“Charlie said he wants to hit the pub on 2’rd street.” Chloe passed on to him. Obviously, a group fight wouldn’t be enough to ruin a pub crawl night for any of them. “We’re in Charlie’s car.”

“Okay,” he said while gesturing at Billy, “You go ahead, we’ll be right behind you.” Ended the call and shoved his cell back inside his pocket, he then walked alongside Billy to go find his own car.

Charlie’s car seemed to be long gone when they arrived at the spot. Albert tossed himself into the driver seat and closed the door of his side, before Billy went inside and do the same.

He was in no rush to start the car, twisted his upper body to glare at Billy, “What the hell was that?”  

Billy gaped back at him in a small surprise, as if that was an unexpected question. He spent a few seconds to search for the answer. “The bloke gets on my nerves.”

Albert doubted, “Really? Can’t you just save it for the ring?”

“I would have done that, if the arsehole hasn’t just decided to show up and brass me off.”

Albert wrinkled his face in confusion, still hadn’t got the slightest clue of what the hell this was about. Sure boxers could get all aggro towards one another, but normally Billy would’ve had more senses than acted out like that.

“Is there something I don’t know about?” He checked on his mate suspiciously. “Why do you diss the lad so much?”

“Aren’t you listening? I just said the arsehole brass me off.”

“That’s it?”

That didn’t seem to be a good enough reason to walk up to a bloke and sucker-punched him in the face, let alone the fact that the bloke hadn’t even talked to him.

Usually, he would have trusted Billy as a good judge of character, but he trusted himself for that as well.

“The lad seems fine.”

“Sure you would think that.”

“What does that mean?” Baffled by the scornful tone, Albert shook his head in confusion.

Billy’s mouth crooked into a sneer while eyeing him, “Well, I have no doubt that he tickles your fancy.”

“Yah, Billy,” still didn’t get what the bleeding hell was going on, he carefully stated, “I don’t know if you know, but I was thinking maybe I could leave with him. You know, right before you punch the lad in the face.”

Even though he’s not exactly pissed off, he couldn’t help himself but getting a bit frustrated. Maybe he hadn’t been living his life as sexually active as his mate, but it definitely didn’t mean he wouldn’t want to have a long-since-happened shag with a lad who he had found rather attractive. It would make him feel better, if the one who basically just cock-blocked him could at least have a decency to show some regret.

Now the sneer that hung on Billy’s lips turned from scornful to outright vicious. There was no amount of regret was showed on his face, which was starting to pissed Albert off.

“Did you fucking do that on purpose?”

He couldn’t actually find it in his heart to believe that the one he had trusted the most would’ve sabotaged him like this. But since he couldn’t shake the strong suspicion off his mind, he had no choice but ask.

No reply to Albert’s question, Billy shifted on the seat in a slow, careless motion; slightly pressed his back against his side of the car door, lacing his hands into a loose fist and laying it on his thighs. He eyed Albert up leisurely. “So, that’s what catches your fancy?”

The comment got Albert feeling a bit alerted.

“The strong muscle type, eh? A boxer?”

A single “sure” replied by his traitorous brain. Fortunately, his mouth had falter and much less traitorous, “That’s really not your concern.” Which seemed to be the worst kind of respond for whatever question Billy was currently having, considered the way his eyes sharpened.

And then the faint movement came, briefly cranked his neck to the side, as every time he had entered the ring and prepared himself for the incoming fight; the body language that indicated he was now acting out of instinct instead of anything else.

Albert was at least had enough confident that the other wouldn’t sucker-punch him, which is why he didn’t back off when the boxer closed in on him all of a sudden, a hand reached out to the back of his neck and pulled Albert toward him.

After that, well, Albert simply couldn’t recall much after that.

A hard, stubbled jaw pressed against his mouth, sucking his lips with force and chewing it now and then. Tongue darted out and gave his lips a wet lick, before it finally pushed inside his mouth almost effortlessly.

He wasn’t sure how long it went during the process, everything went a bit of a fuzz, which it’s kind of frightening. The control freak inside of him was hoping to at least get a hang of the situation if said situation wasn’t something he could’ve had control of.

As though he was swashed by a heated wave of force, he could muster no more than one thing to say after it was over, “ _What the fuck was that?”_

He had only said it because of the fact that he had been completely knocked off balance, but it could easily be read as a reaction out of extreme horror, probably as the same response as a straight fella were assaulted by a queer.

One hand still pulling on his neck instead of letting go, Billy didn’t seem to cared about what he said, as though he had caught something else on Albert’s face besides the _What the fuck_ expression.

“Seriously, Al, a boxer? Isn’t it a bit unnecessary?”

“How so?”

In regard to Albert’s stated suspicion, Billy grinned, dark eyes lingering at Albert’s mouth which was now bright red and more than a bit puffy, with a look that was clearly suggested he still mainly acted on instinct.

“If that’s what catch your fancy, I’m well sure you could’ve found it without go though all the trouble.”

Albert gaped at him, and could no more stopping himself from recalling the whole Sally Wright incident.

The thing was, it didn’t went as well as Sally would like.

Back at the time it had happened, Albert had still had no idea what he fancy, and he had been so close to calling it off. But he hadn’t got the heart to tell the girl, “Sorry, I really don’t think it’s working,” considered how hard she had been trying to make it work. And meanwhile, his brain had been telling him viciously that how _Vic_ would call it a destruction of the Hill’s name if he couldn’t get a simple stonker.

It certainly didn’t help the matter by thinking of his old man, so he had taken a deep breath, tried to think of something it might able to help him though the state of distress.

He had thought of something intense and excited but not quite unfamiliar, something he had known it form inside and out; something such as threateningly tight muscle and a pair of strong, calloused hand; Keen eyes and a confidant smile that had always provided him warm and safety.

He had ended up feeling pretty awkward when he had met with Billy in the next day, although “utterly embarrassed” might’ve been more accurate to the case. He had aware that Billy had realized something was off, but the young lad had paid it no mind, thinking it was quite normal to get frustrated since the first time hardly would be the best of times.

It’s rather absurd for him to think of Billy like that, so he had never thought of it again (Except there might’ve been a couple of times, when they had gotten shitfaced which leaded Billy to be overly affectionate, dropping his heavy, drunk body onto Albert and couldn’t help but being a natural flirt. Or when some of Albert’s bedmates who had rather tight and rather unrealistic packs was tingling his skin by the stubble around his strong jaw, and grasped Albert's arse with the hand that just felt more than likely to have the capability to knock someone out without breaking a sweat).

He was pretty sure it would be so bloody weird, he and Billy were practically grew up together, way more brothers than some of the actual brothers from the block of their hometown, it would be as to say that his dad had developed a passionate, gay relationship with Hate’em during the jail time, which meant _so fucking horrible_ and not going to happen (Or at least he wished there’s no such thing had ever happened. _Ever_ ).

The hand on his neck was sliding down, thumb brushed against his throat, which made him swallowed, then the hand went on its way to the collar of his button up shirt. Though it didn’t do anything boldly to his shirt, the hand had made it quite clear that would be in its best interest to unbutton him.

Raising up the gaze he had dropped, he regarded Billy for a moment. It didn’t turn out as weird as he had originally thought, but he still wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“Are you just hitting on me, because you reckoned now I could be hitting on? As a queer?” As if every time he found himself getting into a situation, he tried to assess it with calmness and senses. “Are you letting your knob to do the thinking again, Billy?”

“It may well be,” Billy agreed with a soft chuckled. Thumb rubbed gently under his chin, which was giving out not a request but more of a signal.

Albert tiled his head to a side without a thought, letting Billy closed in and brushed an innocent kiss on the small space between his exposed throat and his shirt’s collar.

 “And it may have because I don’t enjoy the fact that you went playing with some other lad,” Billy had said against his skin, then pulled back slowly.

“Careful now, Billy,” Albert pointed out, it could’ve passed as a strict warning if his voice hadn’t been so thick, “it almost sounds like some possessive rubbish.”

“Well, actually, according to some show from the telly, there's a law that basically means when you lived in a place long enough, way longer than anyone else, that place is legally your house, and it's yours to claim.”

Amused by that statement, Albert grinned, “The law? Really, that’s what you’re going for?” It didn’t seem like a good metaphor, since having a house to claim would indicate there’s a place to _settle_ , which as far as he knew and according to Billy himself, was something the lad never did.

Or maybe he had already done. Albert assessed it for a moment. Of all these years they had been each other’s sides, the countless of times he had spent it at Albert’s home rather at his mom’s when they were kids, and the fact that Billy hadn’t even run off when the shit that had caused by the bullion had gone way heavier than they had expected.

A bunch of his gypsy kin had gotten killed, and the lad could’ve run off any seconds, probably would bring Lotti with him too. He didn’t though, and it’s not like Albert had ever thought he might.

“Law’s useful,” Billy said simply, “sometimes.” Then he moved from the seat, as sudden and as accurate as a while ago.

Except this time, it’s not just the mouth and the tongue, but there were more griping and groping involved.

This time, not as unexpected as the last time, Albert responded it, and finding it only sod all weird.

 

***

 

“We need to talk.”

Lotti had glanced at him through the mirror of her powder box, then turned back to continue checking herself in the mirror. “I picked the house, I keep the house,” she replied indifferently.

“What…?”

He gasped at her for about five seconds, before he could wrap his head around.

“Sure, of course,” he answered with caution, didn’t really had the nerve nor the position to object anyway.

A moment passed while he kept regarding Lotti. He couldn’t help but asked, “How…?”

Lotti put down the powder box and twisted around to face him, finally taking a good look at Billy, who stood behind her with guilt written all over on his face.

“You had punched a bloke not an hour ago, right after he kissed your mate,” she didn’t use the air quote this time, but the message was sent. “Besides, you kind of got a post-shagging look right now. It’s not hard to put two and two together, considered how ruined the other’s hair has gotten.”

Billy chewed his lips guiltily, before reached his hands out to the small space between them, “I’m really sorry.”

He seemed sincere enough. Lotti did believe he said what he meant.

“Save it, Billy boy,” she snorted, “Once you and I don’t shag anymore, you’re as good as dead to me.”

The declaration had put him in his place, before he could try to do some kind of wholehearted speech which he seemingly wanted to do.

It’s not as though she wasn’t upset, even she’s far from wanted to marry the boy, Billy was still better than all of those wankers she had ever dated before. And upon that, no one ever dumped her, it’s had always been her who ended things (Her last boyfriend could’ve vouched for this if he hadn’t died in a rubbish bin).

“At least that isn’t some nameless slag you're doing.” She said it from the bottom of her heart. It might've sounded strange, but it really made it seemed less as a blow to her ego.

An amused smile curled up on her now ex-boyfriend's jaw, she couldn’t hold her own smile back either.

“I’m really not the relationship type, Billy boy, so done with your cheating arse drama already. I have a house and enough cash, and I can shag anyone I want. Save you knob for somebody else for all I care, there’re plenty knobs in the sea.”

“Is it mean we’re good?”

Lotti shrugged in a sigh of agreement.

It’s easy to see how much the fact that Albert came out had affected Billy, and it didn’t seem it was coming from nowhere.

Although Billy could've acted pretty well as a rock-hearted arsehole, but she could always tell how much Albert was mean to him during all these times she had grown to know the boys. She’s a well smart girl, and reading people was just something within her skill set, which was why she could be able to ran a club successfully back in the days.

“I wouldn’t say whatever happens with you boys is a surprise.” She held up the powder box in her hands again and said absentmindedly, after she had given the matter a more proper thought. “I guess the only real surprise is the fact that _Charlie boy_ is actually the straightest of you all.”

 

 


End file.
